<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you miss it? by mousemonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259654">Do you miss it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousemonster/pseuds/mousemonster'>mousemonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousemonster/pseuds/mousemonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wonder. Do the brothers ever miss their lives in the Celestial Realm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re seated on opposite sides of his desk, Lucifer editing and signing paperwork and you sorting the completed documents into folders. It’s one of the few ways he allows you to help with his work—as much as he does trust you, he prefers to handle the bulk of his tasks himself to ensure everything is done to his impossibly high standards. But organizing papers is one of the more menial parts of his job, and he’s glad to have someone else take care of the busywork. </p><p>One of the records from his collection plays softly in the background, the cracks and pops of the vinyl blending with the crackling of the wood in the fireplace. There’s a comfortable silence between the two of you. The quiet is a nice perk of helping him out. His brothers rarely dare to barge in on him the way they so often do to each other (and you), so when you’re tucked away in his room you’re able to take a moment to breathe. Not that you haven’t come to love the unique brand of chaos that this family creates, but once in a while you just need to experience a few hours of calm. </p><p>When the record eventually stops, Lucifer sets down his pen. He stretches, sighs. You catch him wince and he absently puts a hand to his back, where you know a deep scar marks the place he tore out a pair of wings after being cast from heaven. It still causes him aches and pains, sometimes, although he never admits it. </p><p>You wonder, not for the first time, what he must have looked like with six shining wings, dressed all in white like Simeon and Luke. Perhaps it’s because you’ve only known him as a demon, but the image just feels off. Diavolo had said once, on one of his many tangents about Lucifer, that the dark suited him, and you’re inclined to agree. </p><p>“Do you ever miss it?” you find yourself asking. </p><p>He looks at you. Of course he doesn’t know what you’re talking about, just throwing something so vague out of nowhere. You immediately consider backtracking. Out of all the brothers, Lucifer is the most reticent about their time as angels, the wounds of his family’s loss still fresh even after thousands of years. </p><p>“Miss what?” he prompts when you don’t say anything else.</p><p>“...The Celestial Realm.”</p><p>He blinks, brows furrowed at the unexpected and likely unpleasant question, and frowns slightly. </p><p>You wait for a sharp remark about prying into someone’s personal business, but he doesn’t look angry. He just looks tired. He regards you for a while without responding, as if debating how much to tell you, or whether to tell you anything at all. </p><p>“No,” he says after several moments. “I don’t.” </p><p>You suppose that isn’t surprising. You also assume that’s the end of the conversation, but Lucifer doesn’t go back to work, instead continuing to look at you, leaving space for you to ask more, if you want. </p><p>You’re struck by the gesture. Lucifer’s pride often prevents him from expressing anything that would give the impression of being soft, so you’re forced to read between the lines and learn the little things he does to say what he can’t tell you out loud. Allowing you a glimpse of this part of his past? It’s the equivalent of shouting “I love you” from the rooftops. </p><p>But you just nod. If he wants to share more with you eventually, you’ll let him do it on his own terms, at his own pace. No need to take advantage of a rare moment of vulnerability just to sate your own idle curiosity. </p><p>A small smile crosses his face. The record that had been playing resets itself and starts over again from the beginning, and Lucifer assesses the mountain of paperwork still on the desk. </p><p>“You should go to bed,” he says. “This won’t be finished any time soon.”</p><p>He doesn’t need to tell you twice. There are several members of this household that keep downright ungodly hours, but you are not one of them, and your usual bed time passed at least a couple hours ago. </p><p>You pause at the door on your way out. “You should go to bed, too. You can finish the rest tomorrow. I’ll help again.”</p><p>Lucifer gives a noncommittal hum. </p><p>“It’s not good to stay up so late all the time,” you press.</p><p>“I’ll manage. Good night.”</p><p>You resist the urge to roll your eyes at him, knowing this isn’t a battle you’re going to win. All you can do is smile as you softly close the door. </p><p>“Good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m still working on If It Kills Me (the next chapter has been almost done for weeks now, I just need to finish it) but in the meantime here’s some other stuff! Since the chapters are so short I should be able to get them all up pretty quickly. Thank you for reading, love u!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I said, ‘You better watch it, asshole,’ and you know what this guy said back to me!?”</p><p>Mammon is pacing around his room, venting about a spat he got into at a bar earlier today. You’re sitting cross-legged on his bed, attention half on him and half on your Devilgram feed. “What did he say?” you ask. </p><p>“He said, ‘What are you gonna do about it, <em>angel</em>?’ So of course I had to punch him! What else was I supposed to do!?”</p><p>“Not punch him?” </p><p>Mammon scoffs. “Yeah, right, and let everyone think I’m some kinda pushover? You gotta teach guys like that a lesson. I ain’t the second lord of hell for nothing.” He comes to swipe a pillow from his bed and then flops down with his head in your lap, pushing the hand holding your DDD aside and taking out his own to scroll mindlessly through. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything, but the message is clear. <em>Comfort me, human</em>. You’d discovered ages ago that he loved having his hair played with, back during a movie night in your room when he’d nearly fallen asleep on your shoulder and you had brushed his bangs out of his face, fingers lingering a bit because it was honestly so cute, and he had <em>purred</em>. He was embarrassed afterward, but now you knew, and he knew that you knew, so now whenever he wants you to do it, he asks in this silent, roundabout way. </p><p>If you point it out, he’ll deny it. No, he doesn’t want you to touch his hair, he just happened to lay down with his head in a convenient position for you to do that, and if you do end up doing it, he’ll suffer the indignity so you don’t feel bad. He’s kind to his human like that. </p><p>You sink your fingers into the thick strands and scratch gently at his scalp, and he sighs, eyes sliding shut. It’s quiet for a few minutes. His brothers act like hell would have to freeze over for Mammon to shut his mouth, but he doesn’t always feel like he has to fill the silence with you. You cherish these tender moments where he allows himself to just <em>be</em>.</p><p>Oddly enough, this time, you’re the one to break it.</p><p>“Do you ever miss being an angel?”</p><p>His face scrunches up before he opens his eyes, looking at you like you’d asked something not only dumb, but too gross to even think about. </p><p>“Why would I miss it? It sucks up there.”</p><p>You shrug. “I just wondered.”</p><p>Hearing him talk about the demon in the bar slinging “angel” at him as an insult had put it on your mind. It isn’t the first time one of the brothers have mentioned something like that happening. From what you understand, there are some disgruntled Devildom citizens that didn’t take kindly to a bunch of fallen angels being inserted into the government of the realm. They consider the brothers pseudo-demons, more or less, unfit or unworthy of their positions in a kingdom of natural born demons. </p><p>“Nothing to wonder about,” Mammon says. “Being an angel was just a buncha rules, always getting told what to do. It’s more fun down here.” He pauses for a moment, eyes leaving your face to stare at something in the distance. “I guess…. Nevermind.”</p><p>“What?” you ask.</p><p>He purses his lips. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Mammon.” You stop playing with his hair, not removing your hand but just leaving it resting on his head. “Tell me. I won’t make fun of you or anything.”</p><p>He debates with himself for a moment, but eventually sighs and gives in, although he keeps his eyes fixed elsewhere, too embarrassed to look at you while he speaks.</p><p>“I kinda miss… being happy, I guess. I mean, I’m not <em>not</em> happy now, but—everyone, I mean. Being happy. Not fighting all the time. Lucifer not being so… you know.” He fiddles with his DDD. “No one ever called me a scumbag.”</p><p>You thread your fingers gently through his hair again, silent encouragement. </p><p>“Sometimes when I’m with you, it… it feels like that, again.” </p><p>His eyes flick back to yours, gauging your reaction. When a wide smile stretches across your face, he immediately blushes, sitting upright and shoving the pillow he’d been using into your face. “Shut up!”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” He catches the pillow when you toss it playfully back at him. “Don’t go around telling people I said something like that, okay? Jeez.”</p><p>Your smile turns to something more mischievous. “Of course, <em>angel.</em>”</p><p>You see the blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears before the pillow hits your face again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My twitter is @obmouse if you want to follow me (although I’m not super active rn because I’m trying to avoid spoilers as I catch up lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been six hours since Levi dragged you to his room to help him with a new two-player game he downloaded, and you’re finally nearing the end. At least, you hope it’s near the end. You’ve had to go to the bathroom for a while but he insists you can’t leave because it will “interrupt the flow” and then you might as well start over. </p>
<p>“Jump! JUMP!” he cries. </p>
<p>You scramble to move your character correctly. It had been easy enough at first, but around hour three you started to lose focus. </p>
<p>“He’s about to do the sword attack! Dodge it!”</p>
<p>Thankfully, Levi is capable of doing most of the work himself. You’re mostly just there because the game requires a second player, not because he needs the help. </p>
<p>“One more hit should do it, come on…!” He leans forward, on the edge of his seat—well, beanbag—eyes narrowed in concentration. The severity seems entirely misplaced given that this is just some random game he picked up, but you know how he gets. </p>
<p>On screen, his character blasts the final boss one last time, and a victory tune plays as it falls to the ground. </p>
<p>“YES!” Levi cheers, throwing his hands up. “Oh, that was great! We didn’t even have to use the backup healing potions!”</p>
<p>You drop your controller (or rather, set it gently on the floor, because Levi would freak out if you actually dropped it) and slide back into your beanbag, relieved to be done. Levi immediately launches into a review of the game, thoughts tumbling out in a stream of consciousness monologue, seemingly unaware that you’re barely paying attention. </p>
<p>“...And the environmental design! The backgrounds were good from a technical perspective, but clearly they needed to do more research on some of them! The Nine Circles weren’t even in the right order, and the colors in Celestial Realm one were all wrong! And the music for—,”</p>
<p>“Wait,” you interrupt, sitting back up. “That was really what it looks like?”</p>
<p>“What <em>what</em> looks like?”</p>
<p>“The Celestial Realm.”</p>
<p>One of the levels had taken place there, but since the game was produced by demons, you assumed they had probably just made something up for the visuals. Knowing it was even moderately accurate, you want to go back and look more closely.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Levi takes a second to re-route his train of thought before starting to ramble again. “Well, it was pretty okay, but like I said, the colors were totally off. There’s this stone there that a lot of the buildings are made of, and in the game they made it a sort of purple, when really it should have been a pale blue. And I could tell they were trying to reference the plaza outside the palace, but the layout was skewed, partially because they had the fountain in the wrong spot but also because—,”</p>
<p>“You remember what it looks like that well?” you ask. You had interrupted him again, but when he really got going that’s usually just what you had to do if you ever wanted to get a word in. </p>
<p>“I—well… I lived there for a long time.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t say anything else right away. You’ve never really broached this subject with Levi before, so you aren’t sure how sensitive he is about it compared to his brothers. </p>
<p>You decide to venture a question. “Do you ever miss it there?”</p>
<p>He glances at you, then back to the floor. “Um, well. I don’t really think about it much. There is some exclusive merch only released in the Celestial Realm that’s really hard to get down here, but there’s also exclusive Devildom merch that you can’t get up there…” He frowns, toying with the joystick on his controller. “I guess if I was still an angel, I wouldn’t be so gross and weird, and maybe people wouldn’t hate me so much, and I’d have my wings and not a creepy tail, and—,”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Levi.” You get the sense this is probably why he doesn’t think about it much. “You’re not gross and weird. And I like your tail.”</p>
<p>He furrows his brows, face flushed red. “You don’t have to try to make me feel better.”</p>
<p>“I’m being honest. I wouldn’t hang out with you if I didn’t like you.” You consider putting a hand on his shoulder but aren’t sure if it would be comforting or if he would just squirm away. </p>
<p>“You’d like me better if I was an angel, though. All I do now is sit in my room and play stupid games and get mad when you hang out with my brothers.”</p>
<p>“I like the way you are now,” you insist. “There’s nothing wrong with spending time by yourself, and I have fun when we do hang out. I like hearing about the shows and games you’re into. And I know you can’t help being jealous sometimes. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Levi just continues to stare at the floor in silence for several seconds before finally looking back at you, an unusual weight to his gaze.</p>
<p>“...Thanks,” he murmurs. </p>
<p>You give him a gentle smile. “I’m sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories. I won’t ask about that kind of stuff again if you don’t want me to.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s—it’s fine. I don’t mind.” He relaxes a little into his beanbag, some of the awkward tension now passed. “I don’t hate the Celestial Realm like Lucifer does. I mean, there are some things that make me kind of upset to think about, but. I guess it’s just… the place we used to live.” He shrugs. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind going back, maybe, if they had a good convention, or if there was a really good concert, or if—if you wanted to visit, or something…” </p>
<p>“Would they let you go back?” you ask.</p>
<p>Judging by the look on his face, he hadn’t considered that. “Oh. Probably not.”</p>
<p>You can’t help but laugh. “That’s okay. I wouldn’t want to go if you couldn’t come with me.” </p>
<p>Levi sputters at the declaration, going red faster than even Mammon. “All right, I can’t take any more of this normie talk. Are you going to play the sequel to this game with me or are you going to go to bed like a loser?”</p>
<p>“Bed like a loser,” you answer easily. “I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Laaaaame. Go on, then, you’ll just distract me if you hang around.”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” Getting up from the beanbag takes more effort than you’d care to admit, and by the time you’re at the door Levi already has the next game booting up. “Goodnight,” you call.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stay up too late.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“I love you so much, you’re so handsome and I want to kiss you every day.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>A moment passes. It seems like he really isn’t going to notice, but then his eyes widen and he fumbles the controller out of his grip. </p>
<p>“WAIT, WHAT!?”</p>
<p>You shut the door and run back to your room, laughing the whole way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know if this is any good, I think Levi is my least favorite brother LOL sorry buddy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>